


I Know a Place (Discontinued)

by Eagel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Homeless, Anxiety, Field, Fluff and Angst, Hotels, I have no idea where it is, M/M, Nature, Nice Kageyama Tobio, Past Abuse, Road Trips, Romantic Fluff, Smoking, Train-hopping, Walks On The Beach, Work In Progress, a beach, aesthetic writing, but its got a, it's an au spare me, lemme have my fun, romantic places, runaways - Freeform, scenic writing, this doesn't make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagel/pseuds/Eagel
Summary: Inspired by I Know A Place - Conan GrayTeenagers that made the choice to run away to find a place they can call home.In search of a purpose in life, a meaning of this story.At the end of the day, we lose ourselves in our sleep, forgetting what it was that we wanted.The unknown, the future, time is slipping away before we even know it.So, cherish the present, and enjoy the little things we have for now.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. where there aren't any roads

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is Eagel with this is a fic inspired by a song.
> 
> Expect fluffy couples, slight angst, romantic places that I'm not even sure if it's in Japan I just made up in this fic.
> 
> Chapter notes and playlist are subject to change :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sweet DaiSuga for the start, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> this chapter: daisuga on the road
> 
> BGM: Lover is a Day - CUCO
> 
> [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/52fjNdoIDSptP1AwiQvras)

Sugawara looked out of the window as Daichi's car zoomed down the road. He watched the grass of the yellow field sway in the wind, the view glides in and out. Occasionally, their car would bump on small rocks, as a song plays quietly in the background, He breathes as he closes his eyes.

The sky was clear with white clouds, he lays into the soft cotton seat, the cold air from the air conditioner fills his lungs, the noise of the engines and wind against the car rings at his ears, the warmth of the sun rests on his hands, the scent of the perfume enters his nose. He was tired, dried tears stained his rosy cheeks. He wanted to be vulnerable, especially when he was held so tightly in Daichi's strong arms.

"Get some rest, Suga. It's been tough."

That was what Daichi had said before they end up traveling down this road, they have no idea where they are going, nor how long they are going to travel.

But they know, they are running away from what they called "home".

Daichi holds his cold hand, his eyes focused on the road that seemed like it had no end. He was afraid, but as long as he can hold Suga close, he felt like they'd be alright.

Daichi glanced at his watch, it was almost 1, no wonder he felt hungry. They left the town when it was 10 in the morning, Daichi believed he had driven far enough. Far out into the fields, where the roads are stained brown in dirt.

The car slowly came to a stop, he rolled down the car window, the engine stopped buzzing, the music faded out. Fresh air enters the car. Daichi gazes at the male who was soundly asleep, his head lays against the window, his silver hair, his pale cheeks and eyelashes glinted in the sun. The blue sky and yellow field drew a line in a distance, Suga breaths so softly, his expression was relaxed, something Daichi rarely sees. He picked out his phone, capturing a picture of him.

"Suga," he calls out gently, stuffing his phone in his pockets, he reached for Suga's hand, squeezing his cold fingers. The silver-haired male blinked, rubbing his eyes and cheeks. Sunlight shines onto his lap, how long has he slept? It didn't felt long. He turned his head, meeting Daichi who was sitting in the driver's seat. "Dai-" He coughed, clearing his throat that was sore, "Daichi," he says his name so softly with a smile so angelic and free of worries.

Daichi smiles and cupped Suga's face with his palms. Koushi inhales, his face burns as he listens to his heart beat at his chest. Daichi brushed his thumbs over Suga's flushed cheeks, wiping away the tear stains. He exhales, relaxing against Daichi's touch.

It was just them two. On the road.

"Are you hungry?" He asks, watching Suga flutters his eyes again, there was a pause before Suga nodded, humming out an answer quietly, "Yeah." "I packed something before we left, let's get out of here," Daichi says reassuringly, unbuckling his seatbelt and hopping out of the car. Koushi grins and swung the car door open.

A wave of warm air greets his face, his hair was blown back. The chill he had gotten from the air conditioner was replaced with the warmth of the humid air of an upcoming summer.

He stretches his arms, Daichi watches him smile so hopefully, his eyes filled with joy and expectation. Koushi turns towards him as he opened the car trunk. Bags and food were thrown into it, a bag of loaf sits as if dejected that it had been squeezed between heavy things. He pulled open the zipper of his bag, clothes were stuffed messily in a hurry, Koushi raises a brow in amusement, Daichi glances at him, noticing his expression, "I was in a hurry!" He defended, earning a laugh from the other male, "I never asked!"

He pulls out biscuits and snacks in plastic wrappers from the bag and handed it to Koushi, who took it obediently and waited for Daichi. They made their way into the field, sitting in the golden coloured tall grass. Their hair flows slowly in the wind, the sun was merciful so that they were able to enjoy a brief lunch under the sky.

The plastic wrapper rustles as Suga tears it open, being careful to avoid crushing the biscuits. He munched on the snack, sweetness of the chocolate cream melting at his tongue. The corners of his mouth curved upwards in delight, Daichi gazes at him before opening a jar of blueberry jam that he had stolen from his house. Suga watches him with surprise as Daichi pulls out a butter knife from his pocket, cutting out a piece of bread clumsily, and smeared the jam over it.

"It's like a picnic," Suga comments with a laugh, Daichi chuckles and handed him the bread. "It is a picnic," Daichi replied, Suga's heart throbs with happiness as he thanked him. He stuffed the bread in his mouth, chewing it thoroughly before swallowing a mouthful of affection.

Daichi had made another piece of bread for himself, they enjoy quietly, the humid air with the natural smell of grass and dirt, the sun behind white clouds, their car parked right behind them, the whistling of the wind and the sound of rustling grass at the shell of his ear.

When he finished, his hand dug into the pocket of his jeans, pulling and spreading out the map on the ground. His finger trails over the road he had been driving down, Suga scans his eyes over the paper, returning his gaze to Daichi's finger. The map flips and hit Daichi in the face because of the sudden wind, Suga laughs as he pulled the paper off his best friend's face and presses it down on the ground again with his palm.

"We are here, the beach is here, there is a hotel there," Daichi points out when Suga was barely making anything out from the paper that had grown yellow. "Wanna go?" He looks up at Suga, who met his gaze, hazel eyes reflecting the summer sky and him. "Sounds lovely," he grins, his gaze dropped again on the map, railroads, forests, mountains, and beaches. "We can go anywhere we want!" He said with excitement, he swipes his fingers across the paper, leaning closer towards Daichi, brushing their fingers.

All the adventures he'd imagine having it with him. All the places he wanted to travel with Daichi.

The places where there aren't any roads.

"Sounds lovely," Daichi repeated, Suga looked up at him with flushed face, but just as bright. "As long as we are together, we will be alright," he said in a reassuring tone, covering Suga's hand with his own, and looking at him in the eyes.

Suga inhales sharply, his hand tensed as his mind went blank and he felt light and giddy but he doesn't want to pull away.

He smiles so sweetly and they just stayed for minutes.

"Let's go," he answers, Daichi stood up and placed his hands on his hips, looking out to the open golden field. Suga pushes himself up, "Stay there!" He chirps and pulled out his phone, Daichi grins at him as he took a picture. "We should take pictures, and make a photo album once we settled down," Suga looked at the picture he had taken while smiling to himself. "Stand over there, your turn!" Daichi walked towards him, Suga hands him his phone before skipping to a spot, his eyes narrowing at the bright sunlight, his back faces Daichi, right when he turned around to pose, Daichi took a picture. He spread out his arms, a simple pose, yet he had never felt brave enough to do it when he was around other people.

"Alright, let's get in the car!" Daichi calls out. The wind had gotten stronger, they entered the car again, Daichi rolled down the window of Suga's side and gave him his phone. 5 pictures, the same views were taken repeatedly, afraid that the memory wouldn't be captured perfectly.

They have so much more memories to capture, and they'd cherish each and every one of it.

"This might be one of the best pictures you have taken," Suga's eyes went wide at one of the pictures, it was slightly blurry, but he saw himself turning his head, his silver hair flowing messily but that somehow looked graceful in the picture. "Really?" Daichi tilts his head, almost bumping into Suga's. "Oh, I'm sure proud of that one," he smirks proudly, his eyes return to the road as he started his car.

Suga gazes at him and pouted with a smile. He continued looking at their pictures, staring at Daichi who was grinning at the camera with his hands on his hips charmingly. "Well, let's go," Suga turned on the radio, an acoustic song started playing. Daichi looks at him once more, in a gentle tone, he replied.

"Let's go to someplace where there aren't any roads."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: kagehina in the backyard


	2. where the grass is always greener

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for stopping by!  
I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you will enjoy this too!!
> 
> this chapter: kagehina in the backyard
> 
> BGM: Slow Dancing In The Dark - Joji
> 
> [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/52fjNdoIDSptP1AwiQvras)

He strummed his guitar, sitting in the backyard of the orphanage, he hummed along the notes, making up lyrics under the tree, shades pouring over his sunset-coloured hair and old guitar. "Shoyo," a voice called out, he shot his head up, the moment of peaceful slipped away, replaced with anxiousness. But he sighed a breath of relief as he saw Tobio make his way towards him, joining him under the tree. "Practising?" Tobio asked, his voice gentle and blending in with the sound of grass as he sat down.

"Yeah," Shoyo replied softly, leaves rustles above them as wind passes, he strummed another chord, each note tugging on Tobio's heartstrings. "Let's run away," After a few moments, Tobio said, determinedly, "Huh?" Shoyo looked at him with surprise, his mind going blank. "Let's get out of this town," Tobio smiled softly, "I want an ocean view, somewhere," Shoyo stays quiet, he knows Tobio had been thinking about it for days, yet he was, afraid. "How?" He breathed silently, hoping nobody will overhear their conversation.

"I have some money. We could get a bus ride to the beach," Tobio says confidently, noticing Shoyo looking down at his guitar and trembling hands, before he could utter a word, Tobio held his hand so tightly, in a reassuring way.

He looked him in the eyes, his voice strong and stubborn, and hopeful.

"I promise, everything will be fine, I know you're scared," Tobio rests his hand on the back of Shoyo's head, pulling him into a soft embrace. "I promise, we can get off the bus when you get anxious," Shoyo leans into Tobio's shoulder, nodding his head trustingly, the fear behind his bright eyes disappeared in a blink.

"As long as I'm next to you, I don't care," He whispers, Tobio smiles in delight, they pull away from the hug, his hand falls down to Shoyo's shoulder, much smaller than his own, "We leave tomorrow afternoon, 3, a walk to the town, and we take the bus," Tobio had it all planned inside his head, Shoyo hummed, smiling as he laid his back on the tree trunk, a car passes by, the noise of its engines fading into distance, birds chirped in the tree and their shadows were stretched long across the backyard.

"Let's get away from here," Shoyo closes his eyes, resting his head against Tobio's shoulders, "Let's go to somewhere where the grass is always greener," Tobio drooped an arm around him, pulling him close. His heart buzzed with excitement as they imagine the adventures they'd have together, starting from tomorrow.

-

The chatters of the adults were deafening, they climbed over the wall of the backyard, hearts beating rapidly in fear. He grinned, thrilled from the escape, Shoyo peered up at him as his mouth hangs open in surprise that they were on the other side of the wall. Tobio grabbed Shoyo's hand, warming his hand that turned icy cold because of terror, he swiftly gripped the bags they packed and swung it on his shoulders as they bolt for the bus station in the town, Shoyo held onto his guitar stubbornly, he was protecting it with his dear life.

For what seemed like 15 minutes of running, they panted by the bus station, luckily catching the bus that was making its way down the road. They climbed in, Shoyo gasps for air as they settled down at a two-person seat, Tobio huddles close, their bag shoved under the seat, wearing hoodies that were dragged over their head, and Shoyo's guitar in his hands. "We made it, everything will be fine, we will be fine," he mutters, each word making its way into Shoyo's heart and calming him as he slowed his breathing. Shoyo nodded, burying his head in Tobio's chest. Tobio pulled out his old flip-phone, plugging in his earphones, he stuffed one in Shoyo's ear, one in his own. He wrapped an arm and pulled Shoyo's head close, feeling his fluffy hair tickling his chin.

The noise of the engines and their breathing and heartbeats were loud until it was out of the town. The building and their "home" fading into the distance, it felt like a dream.

It was quiet, with only a few passengers on the bus.

They breathed as he looked out to the golden field. "I know I'm not your savior, know I'm not your truth," Tobio sings quietly along to the music, his phone held tightly in his hand as he sucks in the fresh air that sneaked into the bus through the window. "But I think we could be friends," Golden field and clear sky reflected in his dark blue eyes, "He said 'Come down to my level, hang out with the devil,'" Shoyo was asleep, safe and sound in Tobio's arm, his shoulders and abdomen rose and fell rhythmically, still holding onto his guitar.

"When they sold you the dream you were just 16," although they know they will face many trouble and difficulties, they felt peaceful. It was only the start of their journey, but they had taken the biggest step forward. "Packed a bag and ran away," Tobio pressed a smooch onto the smaller boy's head. The music continues ringing in his ear as his eyelids fall down in exhaustion.

"It's a crying shame you came all this way, because you won't find Jesus in LA."

Quietly, the buzzing engine and howling wind slowly faded out as he drifts off to sleep. The bus travels down the bumpy road, no town in sight. Tobio hasn't counted how many hours they have been traveling. They don't even have a sleeping bag, just a thin blanket. He doesn't even know what will they do once they ran away.

He opens his eyes again, Shoyo is still sleeping, it's still bright outside although the wind had died down. He turned off his phones and pulled out his earphones carefully from Shoyo's and his ear before stuffing it inside his jeans.

The thrill was already gone, replaced with a feeling of freedom. Though they were clueless, they know thousands of doors of possibilities opened up.

"Tobio," Shoyo calls out, his eyes were still closed, Tobio looked down at him, then he opened up his eyes that Tobio often found breathtaking. Shoyo parted his lips to whisper, "Where are we going?" Tobio smiles, he leaned back into his seat, his shoulder felt sore after pampering Shoyo. "The beach," Shoyo looked out of the window, although he only saw nothing but golden field on each side of the road. He hummed, "I want to get off the bus," he turned around and looked with a plea, Tobio pulled out a map of the area, he printed it a few days ago from the computer, it isn't the best, but it'll do.

"There are a few minutes until we reach shelter," Tobio grabbed their bags from under the seat, "Just a few more minutes, okay?" He held Shoyo's hand, the other smiled and laid his head against him, they quietly spent the next few minutes enjoying the view and shared small talks.

"What will we do?" Shoyo asked while checking on his guitar. "When we get there?" Tobio replied, his hand was no longer around Shoyo's shoulder but it was resting on the seat, with their fingers linked together. "Mhm," Shoyo hummed, nuzzling into him, Tobio rests his head on him, "Dunno, but we'll figure it out," he replied, of course, there were worries lingering at the back of his head, but somehow, he had a good feeling about it.

"We are here," their eyes lit up in excitement, Tobio stood up and placed his bags on his shoulder, he stopped the bus driver, before gesturing to Shoyo. Tobio dropped a few coins into the driver's hand, muttering a thanks. Shoyo grinned, huddling his guitar, he took his hand as they stepped off the vehicle. In front of their eyes was an old wooden house, one you rarely see these days.

He pushed open the door, it creaked open, it echoes creepily in the empty space, sunlight shone through the window onto the floor, revealing the dust floating in the air. Tobio gulped, stepping inside, the wood creaked under his feet, he made his way towards a window, dropping their bags on the dusty floor in the middle of what seemed like a living room before attempting to push the window open. Shoyo gazes at the place suspiciously before jumping at the sound of the sharp screeching of metal. He glanced at Tobio, who looked at him, smiled awkwardly, and moved on to the next window.

Shoyo follows him to rest his bag and guitar on the floor, he tries pushing a window open, causing it to screeched, he gritted his teeth at the sound. There was a second floor, overcame by curiosity, he made his way up and gazed at the upper floor. Light made its way into the room through the windows, he gazed at the empty spaces, even though the house wasn't as creepy as horror movies, he felt chills running down his spine as he rushed down the stairs, almost tripping on his own leg.

Tobio had already opened all the windows and examined the other empty room, Shoyo rushed towards him and looked back at the stairs. "It's creepy," he said, his hands fidgeting nervously. Tobio pulled out the thin blanket from their bag, flattening it on the ground. "Really? Sit here, then it's not so creepy anymore," he sat on the blanket and patted at the space next to him. Shoyo sits down hesitantly, narrowing his eyes at the bright source of light before slowly opening it.

Although around them was dark, Shoyo felt like the whole house was illuminated by sunlight to the illusion of the space around this window they were sitting in front of was brightened. They bathed in the warm sunlight, Tobio sat with his knees stretched out towards the wall, an arm supporting his back, and another around Shoyo's body.

"You wanna play a song?" Tobio suggested, looking at him with a soft expression, Shoyo nodded his head and grabbed his guitar, his slim fingers strummed and toned the strings for minutes, Tobio watches him while dancing down in the bag where his hand was rummaging for snacks in his bag. Shoyo cleared his throat and finally started playing the song he was practising this morning, his fingers dance gently on the strings, simple chords, yet it sounded so lovely and comforting in this old shaky house.

"I'm not really sure if my words make sense to you," his voice was high pitched with a joyful childish tone to it, Tobio loved it, "But I can't really find any other way to form these feelings into cubes," he continues, his gaze was focused on his fingers, he crossed his legs, tiny feet wearing old shoes with loose laces. "And sort them in my mind," Tobio breathed in, fresh air ruffles their hair, sunlight was like glitter on Shoyo's face with light freckles sprinkled on his rosy cheeks, and he noticed, it wasn't suffocating to breath anymore.

"The negative thoughts go on the left, and the happy things on the right," Tobio blinks, snapping back into reality, Shoyo's voice filled the house, with the notes that sent vibration into the ground. "And there's a little corner saved just for you," he beams at Tobio, who so softly raises his hand and strokes his cheek. Shoyo's fingers came to a stop, the house fell silent, h watches him quietly, his mouth hangs open with words stuck in his throat, his face was flushed red. Tobio rests his forehead against his, Shoyo closes his eyes and leans into the touch. He felt Tobio's body rise as he inhales, and the warmth of his breath against his lips. He bit on his lips, his heart thumped at his chest as he felt himself shuffling closer to touch Tobio's nose.

"Can I kiss you?" Tobio whispered, his deep ocean eyes looked into Shoyo's, he tensed his body and balled his hands into fists, then breathed out a "yes", before feeling Tobio's lips brushes against his own. An innocent, chaste kiss that they had been yearning for months.

They pull away, cheeks burning red, Tobio stares at him, frowning and pouting in embarrassment as he looked away. Shoyo giggled, he puts his guitar aside and lays his head in Tobio's lap. "I love you," Shoyo says as he closed his eyes, unaware of the delighted expression on Tobio's face, "I love you too."

He turns his head to gaze at the window, the sky was already turning into a mix of orange and purple and blue. Shoyo's hair really does look like a sunset's colour.

He plays with Shoyo's golden locks and hummed to himself.

"I know a place we could go," truth is, he hasn't a single clue. "I know a place where there aren't any roads," but he knows they will figure out soon, "Where the grass is always greener," And Shoyo will be there with him when they do, "And doesn't scratch your fingers," but for now, they just want a moment of peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEE that was a long one!! I'm so proud :'0  
Isn't KageHina JUST lovely!! I wish I can write more of them soon!
> 
> Until then, see you next time!
> 
> next chapter: tsukiyama under the night sky


	3. and doesn't scratch your fingers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHH I SHOULD'VE WAITED AND REWRITE THIS TOMORROW-  
I'm a bit burned out today, so I might edit this soon :0  
TsukiYama is so cute, I need to do them justice and make this chapter better :(  
So- here it is for now-
> 
> this chapter: tsukiyama under the night sky
> 
> BGM: For Forever - Ben Platt
> 
> [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/52fjNdoIDSptP1AwiQvras)

He heard grass crunching underneath someone's feet, turning to his head to his right, a blond lays down next to him, his eyes returned to the sky again. "You okay?" Kei asked, his question would sound faked to anyone, but Tadashi knows that it's just him masking up his emotions, something Kei had grown accustomed to. Tadashi was never really good at it, that's why he was always the target of those empty sake bottles.

"Yeah," Tadashi whispers, his body relaxed against the grass, the fresh cuts on his face and arms stung as a cold breeze pass by. "I know you're not," Kei gazes at the stars, guilt hammering at his chest, sending waves of aching through him. Kei had tried to protect Tadashi multiple times, from his father's drunken beatings, shoved away before standing up to shield him again, taking a blow or two, pushed away, and repeat until his father was satisfied.

But he couldn't always be there.

Tadashi brushes his fingers against the cuts and bruises, swiping off the grass that was scratching his skin, he smiles bitterly. "It's only a few years until I get out of here," he closes his eyes, still hoping for the freedom that he wishes would come sooner. The night wind blows, chains of the swings rattled, grass whispers against their ears, after a few moments, a voice rings, "We could leave right now."

Tadashi falls silent, then he laughs, "W-what? Are you serious?"

In his voice, Kei could hear his desperation, as if saying, "I wish I could".

Kei sat up, his blond short hair swaying in the wind. Tadashi peers up at him through the cracks of his fingers, his tears leaked from the side. "Just bike to the next town, he'll never find us there," Kei looked ahead at the forest that surrounded the park, the look in his eyes behind his grey-rimmed glasses were persistent, "We could build our own little home."

Home.

The thought of returning to their house felt deadly, a knot in their stomach that will never unravel.

Tadashi sat up, gazing at Kei's side profile. "A new home?" He quietly asked. He noticed the corner of Kei's lips curving upwards, "Yeah," he turned towards him, "A new home," he said and puts a hand behind Tadashi's head, ruffling his hair. Tadashi leans his forehead on Kei's shoulder, closing his eyes, a new resolve was settling in his heart, yet his chest felt lighter.

-

It's been a few days after that conversation, Tadashi was looking forward to this night.

Bags were shoved in the corner of their room, the bicycle that Kei hadn't ridden for a long time was wiped clean.

Tonight, freedom awaits them.

Kei caught Tadashi's bag, the bicycle was leaning against the wall of the back of the house, he took Tadashi's hand as the other teen clumsily climbed out of the upper floor window. He jumped down, stumbling before Kei caught him in his arms. He got on the bicycle, gripping onto the handle tightly to hide his shaking hands. Tadashi places a blanket over the carrier and sat on it before being instructed him to wrap his arms around his waist.

He inhaled and kicked the ground, his feet pushing down on the pedals swiftly and steadily.

Tadashi hid his face in Kei's shoulder, it was only a matter of time until he noticed the quietness of the street, only hearing the sound of the bicycle's squeaking, Kei's rapid breaths, the clinking of his lantern against the two-tired vehicle and the wind blowing against his ears. His hair tickles his freckled cheeks as he looked at the street, lit dimly by streetlight. They rode out of the town, the last block of stores disappearing from their view.

And they never looked back.

The bicycle bumps slightly on rocks as it travels down the empty road, the sky unmoving. He presses his ear against Kei, listening to his pulse. It seemed like an infinite loop, but Tadashi thinks this would be the best memories of his life.

He peeks at Kei from behind, his face was flushed as a few drops of sweat dripped down his chin. "Wanna rest a bit?" He muttered against his neck, the vibrations in his voice caused Kei to halt, the next town was in the distance, though it isn't as visible as it is in midnight. "Yeah, yeah sure," Kei inhaled and collected his mind, he had been riding down this road aimlessly, lost in his mind with his own imagination.

Tadashi hopped off the bike, grabbing the blanket from the carrier. Kei pushed the bike off the road, stepping on the rocks and sand. They settled down at a spot, Tadashi lays out the blanket, Kei sets the bike on the ground, laying down by Tadashi's side on the fabric, realising how tired he had gotten. Moonlight was their only source of light until Tadashi unhook the lantern from the bag strap, he took a matchbox from a smaller pocket of the bag, lighting the candle that was sitting lonelily inside the lantern.

The fire illuminated their own little space. Under the big starry sky, the circle in the middle of nowhere. They were so small.

"Do you think we'll be able to see the sunrise here?" Tadashi said as he rests the lantern on the ground before he joined Kei on the blanket, "Yeah, but it'll look better at the beach," Tadashi carefully rests his head, the ground still felt hard with rocks underneath, he supported himself with his elbow and laid on his side, his eyes focused on Kei. "Where is it? The beach?" Kei turned his head, meeting Tadashi's chocolate eyes. "If we start from that town, it's around a half an hour bike to it," Tadashi sits up and looked at the direction that Kei's finger was pointing at, he narrowed his eyes, made up the town's distance and laid down again. "It's not so far!" "That's because you're not biking, Tadashi," Kei frowned, making Tadashi giggle, his heart warmed at the sound.

"I haven't heard you complain for so long!" He said, delighted, "Then we'll change in the morning, I'll bike us there, okay?" Kei smiled, he reached for Tadashi's hand and squeezed gently, "And to the beach," he whispers, "And to the beach," Tadashi promised and returned the gesture, he lays on his back as they enjoy a few moments of silence. "The grass there would be greener than the field in the park," Kei blurted out, the wind rose, their hair falls back, "That sounds nice," Tadashi shifts closer to the blond, intertwining their fingers and staring into the sky. "And you won't scratch your fingers anymore," he can still feel the dried blood on Tadashi's palm that he had gotten from picking up the shards of the shattered beer bottles.

Tadashi let out a light laugh, "And you don't have to shield me from your father anymore," there was a moment of silence before he spoke again, "Thank you." "You're welcome," Kei replies softly, Tadashi could hear the smile in his voice.

Warmth spread from their feet to their bodies, the fire flickers occasionally, Kei drew out constellations, stopping himself from drifting off. Tadashi was already asleep, he wanted to keep his guard up, so he sat up and observed the empty road.

Glancing at his bag, he reached to pick out a notebook. Kei liked being organized, so he brought a book along for convenience. Opening an empty page, he searched for the chapped pencil in his bag, he laid on his stomach, facing the lantern and started to sketch out their new homes from mind.

-

Tadashi opened his eyes, only stars and moon entered his view, he sat up, noticing the blond whose face glinted in the light, "Kei?" He calls out softly, who turned around with tired, but surprised eyes. "Tadashi," he sat up, stretching his sore back. "What are you drawing?" Kei flipped through the pages and beamed, "I drew our new homes! Look, this is a treehouse, and the floor plan. I also drew a little cabin by the beach!" Tadashi's eyes lit up in excitement as he scans his eyes over the pages. "That's so cool!" He flipped back and forth, "I really like the treehouse! Oh, this little fort is so awesome!" Tadashi took the book in his own hands when Kei handed it to him, he watches Tadashi for a while and smiled with pride before yawning. "Kei! You should rest now, I'll keep watch!" The green-haired male said, with too much enthusiasm in his tone. "Mn, thanks, Tadashi." Kei hummed and fell onto the blanket, unable to keep his heavy eyelids open.

Tadashi smiles as he looked at the sketches and designs Kei had drawn, neat and detailed, with a few notes of improvement and Tadashi's ;ikes, which made his heart flutter.

It would be really nice to be able to live in the houses Kei had drawn.

He looked back at the blond, his fingers carefully slipped under his spectacle's temples, sliding it off his face. His face warmed and his gaze returned to Kei's book again.

And it doesn't seem so impossible after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EE I hope it wasn't that bad, I'll edit this soon!  
Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> next chapter: iwaoi in the playground


	4. so come with me dear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one difficult and insane chapter, I'm excited to see how they go :)
> 
> this chapter: iwaoi in the playground
> 
> BGM: In Case You Don't Live Forever - Ben Platt
> 
> [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/52fjNdoIDSptP1AwiQvras)

Iwaizumi stared at his childhood friend, rainwater splashed from the ground, the legs of his white tracksuit pants were wet, his shirt dampened by the rainwater that was dripping down from the canopy of his umbrella. He crouched in front of Oikawa who was sitting under the playground instead of his house that he had been thrown out of. Oikawa uttered before looking down at his knees again, "I'm disgusting, right?" His voice broke, he rubbed his eyes harshly, soaked from head to toe with tears mixed in rain, his wavy hair was weighted down by rain, sticking to his forehead.

"You don't have to pity me," he muttered as Iwaizumi runs his hand through his hair, his knuckles bumping on the plastic material that Oikawa squeezed his 185cm height under. "You aren't disgusting at all," Oikawa gazed up at him, tears and raindrops rolling down his flushed cheeks, his nose buried in his knees where his arms were wrapped around. "You're really brave," he muttered in a deep voice, rain drummed on the tube of the playground and on Iwazumi's umbrella which he dropped in order to cup Oikawa's face and push back his bangs.

"Even I'm not brave enough to tell my family who I like," Iwaizumi falls silent, noticing Oikawa's gaze that fell onto the ground, "Knowing me for so long, I don't have to say it right?" He said, voice low but audible enough to reach Oikawa, "Maybe you should, because I'm an idiot," Iwaizumi had to frown in confusion, he pulled Oikawa's cheeks, causing the other to hit his head against the playground equipment as he whined in pain, "Dumbasskawa," Oikawa only showed a troubled expression, his eyes reflected the dim streetlights. "I guess I really have to say it out loud," Iwaizumi crossed his hands, resting his elbows on his knees. "I love you, idiot."

Confessions.

Oikawa always thought confessions were the cute girls that sent love letters to him, or the actors that finally kissed in an episode of a TV drama, perhaps the popular trope of best friends admitting feelings for each other.

Although, it seemed like nothing mattered when Hajime was underneath him with their lips moving against each other. Rain beat on his back, his long hair falls on Hajime's forehead, both drenched in rain. Hajime opened his eyes before fluttering it close as he felt Tooru's tongue sending waves of electricity into his body when it entered Hajime's mouth. He only gripped on Tooru's turquoise shirt, revealing his broad shoulders and sharp collarbone, weak against the arms that were pining his shoulders on the ground. Hajime curled his toes as his back arched in arousal, letting out a soft moan as Tooru sucked on his tongue, it felt forceful and rough as he devoured Hajime. Both had been starving for years as they let themselves drown in their shared wet kisses, feeling like the only two people left in this world, where they have the freedom to love.

He bit on Hajime's lips, pulling it before letting it slap back on his teeth, Tooru didn't hesitate to press his lips on Hajime's again. The sound of the water crashing on the ground, their breaths clashing and warming their faces from the freezing rain, he gasps softly as he felt Hajime licked his lips and rests his strong hands behind his neck, pulling him into another deep kiss. Hajime's feet flinched and straddled Tooru's hips as he groaned quietly when he felt the other sliding his arms around his back while his tongue danced in the inside of his mouth, his fingers tugging on Hajime's jet-black hair.

"T-Tooru," Hajime breathed when the brunet finally pulled away, his chest heaved for air Tooru was looking into his eyes with beautiful almond eyes. "It's been so long since you have called me that," he pulled Hajime into his lap with his hands on Hajime's hips. He smiled and wiped away the rain that continued flowing down Tooru's cheeks, he leaned in for another kiss.

"Iwaizumi Hajime!"

They are in deep shit.

-

Iwaizumi pushed himself off Oikawa, he clumsily stood up and took a few steps back, facing his mother who came looking for him under a red umbrella. He stared at the woman in fear, he knows he would get a good beating if he goes home.

Adrenalin rushes through him, his head felt light, his hands trembled with his heart leaping at his throat.

He whirls around when he felt a tug on his hand. Without a word, he met Oikawa's eyes, an intense glare that made his heart throbbed. Before he knew it, they were bolting into a forest, his heels barely touched the ground just to keep up with Oikawa's speed. The wind howls at his ears, Iwaizumi felt raindrops hitting on his cheeks and sliding down, his shoes digging into the dirt and water splashing under his feet. Tripping over roots and almost twisting his ankles, Oikawa's grip on his wrist was tight and warm. After what felt like a few minutes, they fell over, face planting in the mud of an open space.

Tooru tried to catch his breath, Hajime gasps for air and groaned, laying on with back, realising the rain had already stopped. He wiped the mud off his face, only to get more of it on his cheek. He sat up and coughed to spat out the taste of dirt, Tooru wheezed beside him, rubbing his face against his upper arm. They looked at each other and panted with a bewildered expression before letting out soft laughters.

They scoot over to sit under a tree and had their arms around each other's torso, hands holding onto each other's waist. Tooru smooched his forehead, burying his nose in his hair while Hajime hid his face in his neck. He shivered and nuzzled closer for warmth, he exhaled against Tooru, whose face flushed at the heat on his chest. They linked their fingers together, just sitting under the tree, watching the rain become lighter, and eventually stop.

Tooru leaned his head against the tree trunk, the moonlight painted the grass blue, his legs were stretched out, slightly longer than Hajime's. He rubs their thighs together, which resulted in a playful kick on his shin, chuckles escaped from their lips.

"Where would we go from here?" Hajime tightened his grasp on Tooru's hand, he can feel him squeezing back, Tooru hummed before answering, "I just want to be alone with you." Hajime blushes at the comment, elbowing him in the side, "That doesn't answer my question, dumbass," Tooru whined in pain and squirmed, face flushing at the next sentence from Hajime, "Though, I'd love that," Hajime muttered, earning a rough hug from the brunet. "Iwa-chan!" Tooru pecked his cheeks, making the teen laugh, "Stop, ew!" But he doesn't pull away.

"Hey, we should get out of here," Hajime suggested, Tooru still had his arms around him, he pouted, "The mood was so good, you ruined it!" "We are in a forest, I don't-" Hajime was cut off when Tooru pressed a finger to his lips, "Please, I wouldn't have ran here if I don't know where we are," Tooru jerked on the collar of Hajime's shirt, pressing their lips together. He pushed Tooru onto the grass, brushing his wavy locks back, Tooru's eyes dilated before he softened when Hajime stroked his flushed cheeks, he fluttered his eyes close as Hajime leans in to kiss him gently. He sucked on the flesh at Tooru's neck, causing the teen to whimper and clutch the fabric on Hajime's back.

"Iwa-chan," he calls out, the teen pushed himself up, hands pressing into the grass with Tooru under him. A breeze of wind pass by, Tooru's hair flowed and flickered in the moonlight. Shades of blue and white reflected in his eyes, Hajime thumb brushes his lips before he replaced it with his lips, his tongue slipped into Tooru's mouth, causing the brunet to wrap his arms around his neck with his nose pressed into Hajime's cheeks.

-

Tooru guided Hajime with their hands intertwined, they walked on a dirt path that was carved out by the history of people walking on it. The open space was a popular spot for teenagers and couples to hang out or have a date night since it isn't too deep into the woods, yet it was quiet. Tooru had been here with his friends for a one night camp, though Hajime was travelling with his parents.

Finally, they exited the woods, but only met the back alley of the neighbourhood.

Hajime didn't have the slightest idea of where they are going in the middle of a night, the alley was only illuminated by moonlight and the lights hanging from the walls of houses, stray cats leaping in and out of trashcans, the cries of bugs and water splashing up from puddles under their feet were the only sound he heard in the midst of their escape.

They wander through the tight passage and corners, chills running down his spine when a sudden freezing breeze blew through him.

And suddenly, they were striding down the corridor at the back of the block of stores, they started with jogging, then they started running, running faster as they felt the thrill boosting the motion of their legs.

Hajime's eyes were wide, cold air pierces at his lungs as he panted. He felt his lips curved upwards when he exhaled, brightening when Tooru looked back at him with a smile.

-

Stumbling upon a railroad, they exchanged glances before Tooru's hesitant voice rang again, "Are you thinking, of the same thing," Hajime looked at him as they spoke in unison, "I'm thinking?" They looked at each other, as they made up the choice of the most insane thing they'll ever do in their lives.

"In the morning,"  
"When the train starts-"  
"We get on it!"

They laugh, their hands grasping tightly on each other's arms, shaking in excitement.

"Holy shit this is crazy," Tooru speaks, his hand running through his hair. "This is so exciting!" He let go of Hajime before wrapping his arms around him, lifting him off the ground as he giggled.

"We are going to get out of here!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, see you next time ^^
> 
> next chapter: kuroken in the alley


	5. the halogen hum hurts my ears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! this is eagel with another update!!  
I needed to take a break since I'm getting dizzy from staring at one screen for hours-  
but hey, I'm glad to continue this again!  
the style changed abruptly in the middle of this fic but nvm-  
anyway, I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> this chapter: kuroken in the back alley
> 
> BGM: Good for You - Ben Platt, Will Roland, Rachel Bay Jones, Kristolyn Lloyd
> 
> [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/52fjNdoIDSptP1AwiQvras)

Kuroo had a bag drooping down from his shoulder to his side, a hood covered his head, though it didn't stop the feeling of rain beating against his cheek. It was cold, his pants wet and stiff, restricting his movement. He slipped into an alley which barely provided him a shelter from the rain. Squeezing next to a dumpster, he pressed his forehead against the wall as he pulled out a cigarette and lighter that he stole from his father. The fire warmed his fingers as the spark wheel clicked with a motion of his thumb, he lights up the cigarette in his hand before resting it between his lips like he had done a million times.

He inhaled, a mix of chemicals and odour of garbage made him scrunch up his nose.

A loud thump of someone crashing against the dumpster alerted him, he turned his head towards the source of noise as he blows out a puff of smoke through his mouth. He pushed himself up, ignoring the disgusting feeling of dirty water and mud sticking to the heel of his palm, he walked further into the alleyway. His hands were tucked into the pockets of his jeans that was slightly baggy. The anger and frustration were obvious in his eyes, but the source of it was fear. A puddle of water splashed beneath him as he slowly approached the sound.

He stared down at the timid boy who had dark black, shoulder-length hair, gazing up at him with fearful eyes. His expression softened unconsciously, he turned away, catching a glance of a surprised expression of the other boy.

He slid down against the wall, listening to the sound of rain against the roof and ground. The line between the wall and ground in front of him was spinning, so he buried the other end of his cigarette into the dirt. He stretched his knees before relaxing again, hands stuffed in his jacket, mustering as much warmth as he can as he lets himself fall asleep.

The dim lights of the streetlight shone into the alley, stretching long shadows of the dumpster and Kuroo's figure.

The lightbulb of the lantern in the alley flickers occasionally, dim light companied by buzzing, awfully loud in the middle of a rainy night.

It rings at his ears.

It wasn't unfamiliar, considering the street fights he had gotten into. But most of all, it was his old home.

-

Kenma was terrified.

He clutched onto the little piece of food that he could find to keep him alive. When he saw the dim light of a cigarette lighting up an awfully huge man's face, he slipped and banged his head on the dumpster. He doubled-over, hiding his food with his body and frail arms.

When he looked up, the piercing golden eyes enhanced by the lit cigarette met his own, he was sure he was going to die, until the man turned away.

He watched smoke appear and dissipate around the man, and assumed he fell asleep when the light of the cigarette died.

Nibbling on his food and eyeing the man repeatedly, Kenma spent another night falling asleep only to wake up an hour or two later.

-

The next morning, he peeked over the dumpster, only to find the man from the previous night disappeared.

He felt relieved, but also, slightly disappointed.

Until he saw him walking into the alley again, in the same hoodie and pants.

Except this time the man didn't have the hood over his head.

Kenma stared silently, the black hair of the man stuck out in weird directions, covering his right eye. He was taller than Kenma thought now that he can see him in clear daylight.

He jolted visibly when he met his gaze, Kenma froze when the man started making his way towards him.

He covered his head before realising that the man was giving him something he had been wishing for a long time.

A clean food, a bread fresh out of the bakery down the street.

He waved the food in his hand with a small force, instructing Kenma to take it while he refused to meet Kenma's gaze.

Kenma snatched the food, he turned away, slightly wobbly as he made his way back to the same spot.

"Thank you," Kenma spoke, with as much courage and as loud as he can, there was a pause in his footsteps, after a nod, he sat down at his spot again.

The softness and sweet butter of the bread were delightful.

Kenma gazed at the man again, who almost finished his food, while Kenma chewed on it bit a bit so carefully and preciously.

-

After another day of scavenging for food, Kenma returned to the alley.

This night was clear, just windy, too windy for their liking.

The man sat still, Kenma wondered if he ever left the place.

-

It wasn't until morning that Kenma had noticed that the man had fallen over, his hair and face tainted by dirt, his hoodie unchanged with the same baggy pants, his legs were curled up to his torso weakly.

Kenma snuck over, he was taking one step at a time, but something was not right when the man was unresponsive.

He crouched down next to him, taking a good look at his face.

He was flushed, breathing heavily.

Kenma brushed his fingers against his forehead.

Hot.

_Oh.___

_ _-_ _

_ _He admits, finding cloth and walking to the park just to get cool water was a long trip._ _

_ _He panted as he finally made his way back into the alley, the man was still unmoving._ _

_ _Kenma clumsily rested the cool cloth on his face, using his cold hand to brush back his hair._ _

_ _Kenma flushes at the charming features of the man, his hand shot back towards his chest as he escaped to the back of the dumpster._ _

_ _-_ _

_ _Everything was a daze._ _

_ _Kuroo's head was light, and his body burns._ _

_ _When he finished his breakfast, the bread that he had stolen from the bakery, he just couldn't move anymore._ _

_ _And he really needed to lay down even if it's dirty as fuck._ _

_ _He heard that rustling and footsteps, maybe it's that kid._ _

_ _He must've scared him away._ _

_ _That's disappointing._ _

_ _Maybe he'd die here because of a goddamn fever._ _

_ _-_ _

_ _He wakes up, he felt hungry, so that means he definitely to better, or worse because he is too damn hungry to shoplift right now._ _

_ _What the fuck is that smell though._ _

_ _He sat up, a piece of cloth drops into his lap._ _

_ _He recalls the bits of memory, the cool feeling of the kid was brushing his hand on his burning forehead._ _

_ _He turns his head, the similar black head hiding away._ _

_ _Just like a cat._ _

_ _He let out a silent laugh to himself._ _

_ _"Hey kid," he calls out, leaning his back against the wall. "Kuroo, Kuroo's my name. What's yours?" There was a moment of silence before Kenma peeks at him from behind the dumpster again._ _

_ _"Kenma."_ _

_ _-_ _

_ _That was the start of their relationship._ _

_ _They had been good friends since, the only difference is that they live in a more discreet area now._ _

_ _Bonding over stolen goods and small talks._ _

_ _Kuroo was smart, and his natural charm was distracting, making it easier for him to sneak foods and protein bars into his pockets. Kenma had his own wit too, though Kuroo had to spend some time teaching him to grow some guts and steal._ _

_ _At some point, they had enough money to travel to the next town._ _

_ _It seemed like a good idea to move, since they are stealing too much._ _

_ _So here they are, sitting on benches with face hidden behind masks. Hopefully, they are not standing out._ _

_ _Between the groups of people there were open spaces, Kenma can see it so clearly, his eyes scan across the station._ _

_ _He had always been a bystander._ _

_ _Kuroo wrapped an arm around Kenma, who leans into the touch, it was a simple gesture to share the warmth on cold or wintery days._ _

_ _With a whistle, Kuroo held his hand and whispered to Kenma, it was the only thing that Kenma heard, the only thing that mattered to him._ _

_ _"Let's go, Kenma."_ _

_ _They wonder what will this new life leads to, maybe they'd finally find a proper shelter, maybe they'd finally have a proper job._ _

_ _Kuroo leads him into the train, with Kenma by his side and one arm around the boy's shoulder._ _

_ _But for now, Kenma just wants to lay in Kuroo's arms, and enjoy the trip._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope to see you next time <3
> 
> next chapter: bokuaka in the park


	6. swim in the spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone, Eagel here with another update :)
> 
> I'm pretty upset with this chapter?? I guess I am pretty burnout and affected by last night's nightmare-
> 
> I tried my best and I might edit this chapter sometime else.
> 
> BGM: Canon in D
> 
> [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/52fjNdoIDSptP1AwiQvras)

Bokuto loved the park, the place where he would play with his friends and getting away from his foster home. But mostly, he loved Akaashi, who does gardening often for the park. He'd get away from his friends for a while, or stay a little longer in the park just to listen to Akaashi. Sometimes he would ramble on how fascinating he finds plants are, sometimes he'd talk about something else. Although Bokuto didn't understand shit about plants, he still loved it when Akaashi talk about it so enthusiastically.

He loves when Akaashi wears his summer hat that was perfect for him, he loved the shadows of the leaves on Akaashi's face, he loved when the breeze under a summer day would make Akaashi's hair flow under his hat. Sweat would dribble down his flushed cheeks as he turned around just to meet Bokuto's eyes, his eyes narrowing under the bright sun as he flashed a sincere, gentle smile. A smile that made Bokuto's heart flutter.

During autumn, Akaashi would walk around in the park with Bokuto, Bokuto always complained about how thin Akaashi was wearing, and always brought scarves for the raven. The leaves were crisp as they stepped on it as they chat, sometimes falling silent as they listen to the susurrous of the leaves as the wind separates them from their branches, brushing against the concrete path.

Bokuto hated winter. He worries about Akaashi, how's he's wearing, how's he eating. He missed him.

Spring and summer are Bokuto's favourite seasons.

Spring was nice, windy, and beautiful. With blooming flowers and cherry blossoms-covered river.

Bokuto met Akaashi at the end of spring.

Bokuto had always noticed Akaashi, his eyes drifting off from his friends as he stared at the quiet teen curiously.  
Akaashi would always look away from the flowers to gaze at the source of the over-energetic voice.

It didn't take a week for Bokuto to finally approach Akaashi and ask what was Akaashi doing with the flowers.

Surprisingly, they got along.

Their bond was special.

Akaashi needed Bokuto when he's sad. Bokuto wanted Akaashi to be happy.

They were always relying on each other, while also pulling each other up.

Akaashi was the only person that gave Bokuto a purpose.

So Bokuto hated it when Akaashi earned new bruises, when Akaashi found it harder to smile.

That's why Akaashi was crying into Bokuto's shoulders as he held him. His arms were at his side before he dropped a shovel that was held tightly in his hand. The summer breeze blew, leaves rustled, cicadas cried, under the summer day, under the tree that had provided them shade for the past year. Bokuto said to him while holding his hands.

"Let's get out of here, Akaashi."

-

Akaashi quietly carried his bag as he walked down the hallway, passing his mother's bedroom. His mother was still hungover, the smell of alcohol lingers in his house, syringes and condoms scattered around the living room.

He wore a T-shirt, exposing the bandaids and dark purple marks that spread across his arms.

Turning the doorknob that was stained by many people's fingerprints, he glancing back, leaving without a goodbye.

-

Bokuto sat on the bench, one that he always sat on when he watches Akaashi trims and waters the plants while talking to him.

Akaashi settled next to him, Bokuto reached for his hand, which he flipped over to let their hands intertwine.

They sat for a while, reminiscing their memories together.

The summer where Bokuto would sit under a tree, waiting for Akaashi to rest next to him under the shades.  
The autumn where they have quiet walks and share an umbrella under the rain.  
The spring where they would play with ducks and scoop up flower petals in the lake.

"Ready to get out of here?" Bokuto broke the silence, his tone was gentle, but determined.

Although they will miss the place where they bonded.  
They have so much more to see.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Akaashi says with a brief smile, and met Bokuto's eyes.

Bokuto had changed his life. And he is ready to welcome a new world they will live together.

-

The heritage train would normally attract quite a crowd. But luckily, today's crowd was just right, not too many people to freak them out, not too little to make them stand out. The

Bokuto would occasionally lean into Akaashi's ear and make a funny comment, making him chuckle gently and reply in different manners, either he would put a bigger smile on Bokuto's face, earning a laugh from the teen, or make him pout childishly.

They sat at a bench that was behind the other two teenagers, Akaashi was curious.

Bokuto earned his attention again as he tugged on his arm gently, whispering another sentence to make Akaashi laugh softly.

A whistle strikes the air, passengers chatter began to grow louder as they entered the train.

Akaashi felt a breeze of cool air against his face as he stepped into the cabin.

It's nothing too fancy, the seats are facing each other with a tiny space enough to rest feet, the back of the seat against another.

The wooden floor creaked under the footsteps of the passengers, the space was clean and tidy as they sat down at a seat facing the opposite direction of the passenger's flow.

Akaashi breathed in as he relaxed against the seat, Bokuto wrapped an arm around his shoulders, Akaashi leaned in with his bag in his lap.

Another whistle announced their departure.

They watch the view starts gliding in one direction, slowly speeding up, the rhythmic bumps of the train's wheels against the rail slowly becomes quieter, fading into the background. The chatter of passengers filled the cabin, buzzing of the engine unheard as they leaned against each other. Bokuto was looking outside of the window, everything glides so fastly out of view. The uneasy feeling in the pit of their stomachs dissolving with each breath they took in, Akaashi observes the world, enjoying the peace he had wished for so long.

It's just the beginning of their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, I appreciate every Kudos given, they mean a lot to me!
> 
> I hope to get over this rut and start writing happily soon <3
> 
> next chapter: matsuhana on the bike


	7. we could be free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ouohuhEfoh this is my first time writing matsuhana and honestly they are such a fun ship but I have smol brain and it is so hard to write them-
> 
> anyway I really looked forward to writing this chapter,, uhh, it didn't turn as great but,,,, well
> 
> we have all the couples now!
> 
> so excuse my small brain jokes that you might encounter
> 
> well here we go!
> 
> this chapter: matsuhana on their bike
> 
> BGM: King - Lauren Aquilina
> 
> [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/52fjNdoIDSptP1AwiQvras)

Their motorbike dashed down the road with trees on the sides, the chirping of the birds were distant while the sound of the engine drowned them out. Hanamaki holds onto Matsukawa, whose hands were wrapped around the grip of the bike. His face felt cold as the wind hit his cheeks, trees rustled above them as a gust of wind rose with the movement of their bike.

Matsukawa's eyes were focused on the road, the sunlight that was peeking through the leaves darkened by his sunglasses. Hanamaki was pressing his face against the back of his shoulders, their helmets staying in contact to avoid it bumping against each other. Matsukawa wore a T-shirt with a leather jacket on him, he also wore black fingerless gloves, which Hanamaki found oddly attractive. He sat behind him, his breath warming his flushed nose as he took in the cool air with the natural smell of grass and Matsukawa's faint scent. Hanamaki had an unbuttoned long sleeve shirt over his cream coloured tank top, which was a bit too chilly for a motorbike ride to the next town.

On Maki's shoulders were the bag pack with all the important things they had packed for this one-way trip. They had finally saved up enough money to be ready for the new life they'd start, they spent time studying and looking up cheap shelters at the place they will be staying.

You only live once, right?

So they packed up and ran away on Matsukawa's bike, the metal glistened under the sunlight.

Honestly, this was one of the best trips they could have.

The road was beautiful, decorated by leaves and its shadows, their bodies pressed together to share warmth between the cool air.

He slowly slips one hand away from Matsukawa's abdomen, he pressed the heels of his palm against his eyes that were slowly starting to sting. His hand returns to its original position as he rests his head on Matsun's shoulders.

"Be careful or you'll fall off the bike," Matsukawa joked, the light-haired male raised his head and smirked, "I'll drag the entire bike over," He tightened the grip he had around Issei's waist, causing the other to squirm slightly, "Woah!" He yelled and adjusted the direction the bike was heading, "That's dangerous! And I'll leave you if you hurt my baby," Matsukawa said as he turned back to the road, his cheeks silently warming up, "Which baby?" Hanamaki asked, holding back a snicker as he asked, "The one I'm riding," he snorted, before leaning in to whisper teasingly, "At day or at night?" Matsukawa's hand slipped, almost losing hold of the bike.

Hanamaki laughed at his reaction, both of his hands clutching on Matsukawa's t-shirt tighter. He exhaled exaggeratedly as he slowed his breathing, falling silent and listening to the sound of wind against the shell of their ears. Issei had a gentle smiled pasted on his face, feeling the other male's breathing and heartbeat against his back. He heaved a content sigh, ignoring his heated face and racing heart and continued their journey.

-

"Maki, open your eyes," Matsukawa said to him, he felt the male behind him jolt slightly before opening his lazy eyes. Hanamaki only hummed, in a few seconds, he saw the exit of the forest, it was too bright for him to see anything beyond at first, then, the space between the trees became bigger as they became closer and closer towards the end of the forest.

He blinked as they rode out, feeling the heat of the sun and warm breeze opening up and meeting his face, the rustling of the leaves grew louder for a moment before it faded away, washing away his sleepiness. The greens were replaced by the open space of the rocks and sand, Hanamaki looked back at the forest they had left, before turning to his right, spotting a visible blue in the distant, under the blue sky and white clouds they rode and looked out to the view.

He grabbed onto Matsukawa, straightening his back as he stared at the sea that glistened under the summer, he thought he could hear the seagull's cries and the sound of waves crashing against the shore between the howling of the wind.

They slowly came to a stop, Matsukawa pressed the heel of his shoes on a lever to support the bike as Hanamaki got off the bike.

He looked out to the ocean, his pink hair looked brighter under the sun. Matsukawa walked towards him, his arms stretched upwards towards the air, his sunglasses now hanging by the collar of his shirt. He inhaled and huffed a breath as he relaxed his arms again. Their expressions were as lax as ever until they met each other's eyes and smiled.

"It'd be nice to go on a beach date," Hanamaki stretched his shoulders before placing his hands on his hips, gaze returning to the horizon. "This is a date," Maki's gaze darted back to the raven and elbowed him in the ribs after seeing Issei's smirk. "If that's so, tonight's dinner on you," Hanamaki grinned, before Matsukawa grabbed his wrist that was near his face when Hanamaki poked his ribs. "Uh, excuse you, on us," Issei still had his smug expression, Maki's face turned red, searching for a comeback in his mind that went blank.

"Fine, you win," he surrendered and closed their distance, Matsukawa lets go of his wrist to intertwine their fingers, dropping their hands to his side, he leaned towards Maki, sharing a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Come on, we should head to the hotel," Matsun said as they pull away, "Boo, unromantic," Hanamaki teased, but followed Matsun back to the bike again, "Are you calling me your boyfriend or disapproving me?" He raised a brow and snickered, Maki shoved him playfully, "Get on the bike," he folded his arms, looking at Issei whose eyes kept following him, "Fine, boo," Matsukawa straddled the bike, cackling at Hanamki's silent disapproval as the male ruffled his dark hair.

They can't wait to start their new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading, see you next chapter!


	8. no one has been there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short update TvT  
I really wanted to write but suddenly the hours just flew by (?!!)  
And finally, here is the second phase of the story!! I decided to take it slow since I have a ton of chapters for me to write haha~
> 
> well, I hope you enjoy this one!
> 
> this chapter: daisuga in the car
> 
> BGM: Undertale - Toby Fox
> 
> [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/52fjNdoIDSptP1AwiQvras)

They sat on the roof of the car with their feet on the trunk, gazing at the stars that were sprinkled across the horizon. Daichi supported himself with his arms behind his back, his head raised to stretch out the soreness in his neck, Suga slouched slightly, his elbows on his knees, being careful to not roll off the vehicle.

They decided to stay at the outskirts of the town to stargaze, the two of them sat under the sky, the long grass of the field had already was shorter as they approached the town, lights shining in the distance, but the town was slowly being enveloped by darkness. Suga breathed in the cool air, leaning back slightly to straighten his spine, the collar of his shirt was moved gently by the wind, his hair falls back with his movement, clearing out his view.

Daichi thought back to a certain time of today, his cheeks flushed in the darkness as he clenched his fingers. He blew out an exhale, closing their distance as their shoulders touched.

Their relationship as best friends was trusting, that's why Suga had agreed to running away in Daichi's car. Daichi would do anything to keep their bond sturdy, even if it's bottling his feelings up. He doesn't want Suga to feel guilty, he doesn't want Suga to feel awkward, he doesn't think that they would just continue on like nothing happened, it would make everything vulnerable.

He wants to give Suga his best life, especially when he was the one that suggested to leave their homes.

"I'm really happy we did this, you know," Suga broke the silence, Daichi stopped his train of thoughts, turning his head to look at Suga's smile, "I'm really grateful to have a best friend like you." Suga leaned his head on Daichi's shoulder, he swallowed before placing a hand on Suga's shoulder and hummed in acknowledgment. "Thank you so much," Suga muttered, leaning into the touch as he felt Daichi's body heat. "For taking care of me, for caring about me," He breathed in a sharp breath, feeling his nose turning sour and his vision was blurred by his tears. "I really hope I'm not a burden," Daichi's heart dropped as he shifted his position, placing both hands on Suga's shoulder to look him in the eyes. "Suga, you are never a burden."

"You have no idea how much you mean to me, you have no idea how much you had helped me through the difficult times in my life, please, never call yourself that," He spoke sincerely as he placed a hand at the back of Suga's head, pulling him into a gentle hug, "You are the best person I've ever met in my life, without you I wouldn't be where I am," he inhaled through his nose, his chest tightening, then speaking again, "This is cliché and all but, you make me really happy, you make me feel loved and I can't thank you enough for being yourself and being so kind and thoughtful." He felt Suga hands on his back, grasping gently at the fabric of his shirt, "I'm really glad to hear that from you," he nuzzled into Daichi's neck, warming his face as he held back the tears behind his closed eyelids, "You are the most important person in my life and I was so afraid of letting you down," Daichi listened to his soft voice as wind whispers against his ear, Suga's hair flowed gently, tickling his cheek. "No one has been there to tell you how important you are to all of us, especially to me," Daichi said and stroked lightly at Suga's back.

"I'll do my best to make you realize that. But for now," He pulls away from the embrace, taking Suga's hand in his own, looking up to meet his eyes, resisting the urge to smooch his knuckles, "Let's do our best for each other," he earned a light giggle from the silver-haired male. "Mhm, let's do our best," Suga shifts his body, putting a hand on Daichi's back as Daichi had his arm hanging around Suga's shoulder as they kept their distance close. Suga's hands were tucked in his lap while he relaxed against Daichi who supported their weight with his right arm.

"Don't doubt yourself like that, you know," he whispers, his heart still aching for something to say, pausing for a moment before he mutters again, "I really care about you." Suga hummed and spoke groggily, "I love you," Daichi jolted slightly, he smiled and met Suga's sleepy eyes. "Let's get in the car, it's getting cold," Suga nodded, Daichi hopped off the car, catching Suga when he landed, they wrapped their arms around each other's waists as Daichi made his way to open the car door to the backseat, handing Suga a blanket that was barely enough for two people, then grabbed his coat and swung it over his shoulders.

He made his way to the driver's seat as Suga entered the passenger seat on the right.

Their windows were rolled down, cool breeze entered their car, the engine of the car was silent and cooled down, only faint cries of bugs rang in the distance. They adjusted their seats, giving them more leg space and a better position to sleep, Suga spread the white blanket that was able to cover both of them since the car seat is a bit cramped. Suga yawned and snuggled into his seat, wiggling his body until he found the right spot to sleep. Daichi chuckled, his coat draped over Suga, who stopped protesting right after a second when he knew Daichi wouldn't budge if he said he didn't want it.

"Good night," Suga said, his tone no higher than a whisper, his eyes half-lidded. "Good night," Daichi said, his elbows supporting his body as he laid down on his seat. "And I love you too," he said with as little fluster as possible, Suga chuckled before snuggling into the blanket, finally closing his eyelids.

Daichi's eyes remained fixed on the horizon that he was able to see through the windscreen, he gazed at Suga, who seemed sound asleep as his chest rose and fell steadily before turning his gaze away. His hand rose to his face as he felt the slight heat on his cheeks, he closes his eyes, releasing a long sigh from his lungs as he listened to the loud pulse in his ears.

The exhaustion for driving all day got to him, letting him drift off to sleep even if he thought his heartbeats were loud enough for Suga to hear.

And he doesn't even know that Suga felt the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and hopefully I'll see you next time!!  
bai bai~
> 
> next chapter: kagehina under the stars


	9. no one will know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's eagel again with another updATE  
I seriously need to stop procrastinating and do something with my life-  
Including writing fluffy couples
> 
> Anyway, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, although I'm not quite satisfied with it but, eh, okay-
> 
> here we go!
> 
> this chapter: kagehina under the stars
> 
> BGM: Uso to Honto
> 
> [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/52fjNdoIDSptP1AwiQvras)

Tobio watched the sun disappear behind the horizon, bright red and orange swallowed by purple and blue, stars twinkling faintly, hinting the approach of a starry sky. Shoyo stirred, his head leaving Tobio's lap, his shoulder still leaned close against Tobio's, as he watched the edge of the light at the edges of the window fade.

The breeze echoed in the old house, wooden floor creaking beneath them as their hands pressed down on it. He nuzzled close, listening to the steady beating of Tobio's heart.

"Are you hungry?" Tobio asked, stroking Shoyo's hair, curly strands glinting under the moonlight that was slowly growing brighter as the sky turns into a deeper shade of blue as time passes. "Mmn, not really.." Shoyo hummed, as his focus shifts to his stomach, "I would just eat something for the routine," despite not having the desire to eat, he sits up and dug his hand into their backpacks, after repeatedly pulling and shoving snacks in and out between the zipper, he decided on biscuits.

Saying nothing, Tobio picked out a variety of biscuits, laying them on his thighs. 

Shoyo blew a forceful air out from his nose, the house is quite dusty after all, he swallowed another bite of his food, observing the view out from a single window.

Before they knew it, despite the moon's absent, the sky was accompanied by stars. The house was eerily dark, but their body heat kept each other comforted, hands clasped together as they laid down on the thin blanket they had brought along, spread across the floor with their footprints imprinted in the dust.

"Wanna take a walk?" Tobio suggested, the red-haired boy turned his head, looking up at the taller male. Stars reflecting in their eyes, he blinked and smiled, Tobio stared as a flash of light circled around his irises.

"I'd love that."

-

Wind greeted them as they stepped out of the house, fresh air soothing their lungs, holding hands to muster the little heat they have, Shoyo's legs were exposed to the air under his shorts as he tugged on the sleeves of his hoodie, Tobio wrapped his arms around the shorter boy, his chin resting on the top of his head.

Their eyes were fixed on the tiny white spots across the sky that loomed over them, it felt like nothing had mattered, just the two of them, together and free. He smiles quietly, anticipation bubbling in his heart. Sure, it is going to be rough from the start, but he was sure that everything will be fine, and everything would work out if they do their best and try their hardest.

"Let's sit down," Shoyo raised his chin as he said to Tobio, Tobio answered with a nod, following Shoyo to sit on the ground with sand and rocks. Shoyo leaned back, his back pressed against Tobio's, feeling each other's breaths as their chests rise and fall, one's head against another's shoulder, with the other nuzzling into the other's hair.

"Do you ever wonder about the universe?" Shoyo speaks softly, relaxing behind the arms that were resting on his torso. "Hm, I think so," Tobio said, his gaze soon became curious, even if they saw the stars in front of them, they can never see beyond it, the milky way they saw in books, the hundreds of stars and meteorites, thousands of universes and planets as stated in the videos they watched.

"It's really amazing, huh," Shoyo spoke with a smile, his hands reaching for Tobio's. "We are so, so tiny," his gaze shifted from their hands to the sky, indescribable feelings swimming in his heart and mind, "There are so many people, there are so many things we have yet to see, so many things we haven't done," "It's kinda scary, that we are missing out on so many things, and that we might never find the true happiness, you know what they say, uh, talent?" Tobio was, quite, overwhelmed, the thoughts settled in his mind, he didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to react, he was just thinking, pondering until Shoyo spoke again, "Do you get it?" He moved again, a smile on his lips as he twisted his body, before sitting cross-legged in front of Tobio.

"Probably not… No one ever knows, but these thoughts had caused a ruckus at the back of my head," Shoyo scratched the back of his head, giggling weakly. Tobio's lips parted, his tongue tasted the chill of the air as he sucked in a small breath. "It's just really scary when I think about it.." His gaze fell to the ground, red hair ruffling in the wind as he rubbed his palms up and down his cold, thin leg.

"So, I'm really happy you're here, Tobio," he beamed, the air fell silent, but his smile never dropped, he only reached for his hand, which Tobio squeezed gently when they were in contact with each other. "That out of everywhere on the earth, you are here with me, and you don't know how grateful I am for that." Shoyo stroked his thumb on the back of Tobio's hand, his face flushed under the cold night, while his heart starts to pick up a quicker pace.

Tobio exhaled, his left hand reached for Shoyo's face, his fingers were cold as he brushed his cheek, Shoyo jolted slightly, a shaky breath escaped his lips while he tightened his grip on Tobio's hand. "Me too," Tobio leaned closer, their foreheads touched, his hand on the back of Shoyo's head, who stared into his dark blue eyes. "Out of everywhere in the world, I'd rather be by your side," he whispered again before tilting his head, closing their eyes, their lips touch again.

Peaceful and quiet, their heartbeats were fast, but they felt relieved, they felt safe and happy as they kissed, their fingers were laced together tightly, holding onto each other dearly, wishing that out of everywhere in the universe, they just want to be at each other's side, and never part.

-

Tobio laid his head on their bag as Shoyo laid next to him, one hand on Tobio's chest, the other folded between the space of their bodies. Tobio had an arm under Shoyo, clutching at the fabric on his waist, with his other hand resting on his stomach.

"No one will find us, right?" Shoyo whispered, insecurity nudging his sleepy mind, Tobio blinked, his fingers played with Shoyo's hair near his nap and he huffed a chuckle, "Yeah, we will find a new place, we can get a pet, and you can play guitar for people," he lets out a long sigh, lips curving into a smile, "We could live our new life, and no one will know."

"Yeah," Shoyo snuggled closer, mumbling as he grasped at Tobio's hoodie before letting go, silence washed over the house in a comfortable way as he finally fell asleep. Tobio listened to their own quiet breathing, the thin blanket under him ended right under his knees, sand poked at his calf, but he was too exhausted to care. His half-lidded eyes caused the stars to look blurry, stretching into straight lines before everything turned into black as he drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again for reading, and I hope to see you next time <33


	10. there it is quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed them, finally back in business, let's start a new chapter!
> 
> this chapter: iwaoi, kuroken, and bokuaka on the train
> 
> BGM: Wet Hands (A Cappella) - Smooth McGroove

They breathed a breath of relief, leaning onto each other, their trembling hands gripped onto the cold metal, they try to calm their rapid breaths while listening to the rhythmic thump of the train against the railway.

The town faded into the distance, soon, only rocks glinted in the sunlight.

They are heading south.

-

Oikawa's hair was ruffled messily by the wind, he held onto Iwaizumi's hand, it has been risky since the moment they had blended in with the crowd, sweat breaking out after hearing the first whistle, since the moment they had jumped onto the caboose as the train slowly started, the moment they stood wobbly, hugging each other as they witnessed the place they had grown up in fade into the distance, hinting them a new, empty path had laid out in front of them.

Without anything but each other, a new life opens up ahead.

They sat down on the metal floor, the friction between the wheels and railway, the rocks that were knocked up and hit the train's body, those noises were loud enough for both of them to hear.

It seemed like an endless loop, nothing but rocks and sand gliding into the distance, only for more dust and sand being kicked up and left in the distance, rocks hitting the metal under them over and over again.

Hands seemed like the only source of warmth for them both out here.

-

Kenma blinked as he looked to his left, frowning at the passenger that was giggling along with her companion. He looked to his right and out of the window.

Sky, clear blue sky.

And sand. And nothing but rocks.

He snuggled up to Kuroo, who seemed to be sleeping soundly next to him. Of course he'd be sleeping, Kenma loved the air conditioner in the train, and the soft cushion they were sitting on, it was far more comfortable than anywhere they had slept in years.

He fluttered his eyes close, inhaling the scent of perfume mixed in the cold air, Kuroo's steady heartbeat was loud in his ear, which was pressed against his chest. The black sweater that was too big for him was warm, the plain, creamy long-sleeved shirt that Kuroo wore felt soft for him to rest his head on.

Kuroo's arm was still wrapped around his shoulder protectively as he slept, Kenma gripped tried to fit himself onto the seat, it was an uncomfortable position, so he lied down, using Kuroo's lap as a pillow, he wiggled in the seat until he was satisfied with the position, then drifted back to sleep again.

-

Akaashi drank the hot tea from his thermos, heat spread through his mouth, making his cheeks redden. "Is it good?" His small lips curved into a small smile and turned towards the source of the voice, "Mhm," Akaashi hummed and offered the cup to Bokuto, "Thank you," Bokuto's voice was quiet, his fingers brushed against Akaashi's as he accepted the cup, he blew a breath into it to cool the liquid before taking a small sip.

"It's really good!" Bokuto chirped, taking another sip before passing it back to Akaashi. "I'm glad," Akaashi finished the drink, releasing a long sigh as the hot liquid warmed his body. He closed the thermos and put it back into the side pocket of the bag. He sank into the seat and the jacket that Bokuto had wrapped him in, the sleeves were slightly longer, but he liked that it made him feel safe.

Bokuto wore a light blue T-shirt, the one he wore when he played volleyball with his friends.

Akaashi frowned at the memory, he looked up at him before asking in a hushed tone, "Won't you miss your friends?" Bokuto thought for a second, but he flashed a confident grin and patted Akaashi's head. "Sure, but there's nowhere I'd rather be other than by your side."

Akaashi lowered his head at the comment, Bokuto stared at the latter, noticing his red cheeks. He smiled and sat closer, taking Akaashi's hand into his as they looked out the window.

"Let's find a quiet spot when we reach our new home, Akaashi."

-

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa called, poking at his face, Iwaizumi threw a glare at him, he rubbed his eyes and grumbled, "What? I'm sleep deprived y'know." "So was I! Be careful or you're gonna fall off the caboose," Oikawa babbled, crossing his arms as he watched Iwaizumi yawn into his hand. "And, you can't exactly blame me because you came looking for me yesterday," Oikawa smirked, waiting for Iwaizumi to shoot back at him, "That's because you ran away from home and guessed who pin-" Iwaizumi stopped in his complaint, face flushing as he remembered yesterday's events. Oikawa giggled, leaning his back against the wall as his friend fell silent.

"Don't regret anything, okay?" He spoke, folding his knees to his chest, he buried his face into his arms that folded on his knees. "Dumbass," Iwaizumi growled and ran a hand through Oikawa's hair, he whispered into the brunet's ear, "I was the one that caused this mess, so you better not regret anything."

"Hn, I'll think about it," Oikawa laughed, resulting in Iwaizumi pinching his side, making him squirm.

-

Kuroo squinted his eyes at the brightness, then he shifted his gaze onto the pressure on his thigh.

His heart leaped to his throat when he saw Kenma's head in his lap, his chest heaving and falling slowly, his dark hair was falling into his face, curling messily. Kuroo swallowed the dryness in his throat, he tucked a strand of hair behind Kenma's ear, revealing his features. His face grew warm as he combed his fingers through his dark locks, straightening it and brushing it away from his face.

He inhaled and looked out the window, everything was gliding in one direction, he felt like the dirt of their past was left behind with the town that they had left, leaving them a clear sky, a chance to start over.

"Let's find our home, Kenma."

-

Akaashi's sound asleep against Bokuto's shoulder.

Bokuto inspected the interior of the train.

Their bags were either in their lap or at the empty seat in front of them, above them were the chilling air conditioner. They are sitting at the end of the train with a door that leads to the caboose, it's probably warm and windy out there.

The train is pretty empty, so mostly everyone had an empty seat in front of them.

Bokuto leaned his head against Akaashi's, his gaze drifting out of the window.

The weather's nice.

He wants a new home with a garden for Akaashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short shitty update but-  
the good part is almost here, I think  
this has no plot and I have no idea where we headin'


End file.
